


Wybaczam. Kochaj.

by DarcydAngouleme



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 13:04:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4836431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarcydAngouleme/pseuds/DarcydAngouleme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Opis tego co Altair czuje po śmierci Kadara, rzucający światło na jego pragnienia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wybaczam. Kochaj.

**Author's Note:**

> Assassins Creed nie należy do mnie. Gdyby należało mój OTP byłby w kanonie i skończyłoby się to obrzydliwym mpregiem.

_Altair!_

Mistrz Asasynów zerwał się z posłania jak oparzony. Oddech jego był szybki, arytmiczny i głośny. Krew szumiała mu w uszach, a serce kołatało w piersi. Starł kroplę potu, która zatoczywszy półokrąg nad brwią, zaczęła swoją wędrówkę po jego szorstkim policzku. Wąskie źrenice zlustrowały małe pomieszczenie biura w Jeruzalem. Nasłuchiwał, jak przelękniona ofiara oczekująca ataku drapieżnika. Altair uznał tę sytuację za ironiczną. To on zazwyczaj był początkiem łańcucha pokarmowego, on był predatorem i to on czaił się w cieniu. Los śmiał mu się w twarz pełną gęba, a Altair nic nie mógł na to poradzić. Nie cierpiał bezsilności.   
Usłyszał miarowy oddech Malika spleciony z lekkim pochrapywaniem i szelestem szat. Znowu ten sam sen. Jeden, ten sam. To nie był koszmar, to było coś o wiele gorszego. Niespełnione marzenie, pragnienie, które spełnienia nigdy się nie doczeka. Nie dość, że czuł gorycz tej wizji, dołączały jeszcze do tego poczucie winy, żal i chęć ukrócenia swoich mąk.  
Kadar, brat Malika. Kadar, chłopiec. Kadar lojalny przyjaciel. Kadar Asasyn. Kadar martwy.  
Nie śniła mu się jego śmierć, lecz to, jak Altair rekompensuje mu ten stres, jak wyciąga z niego strach, jak sprawia, aby zasnął snem spokojnym, z uśmiechem na wąskich ustach.  
Wracali z Jerozolimy, ze Świątyni Salomona. On i Kadar. Nie widział Malika, może nie chciał. Jechali ramię w ramię, tak blisko, że ich stopy w strzemionach czasem obijały się o siebie. I Kadar mówił, jak to miał w zwyczaju, dużo, szybko, chaotycznie, przeskakując z tematu na temat. Sypał komplementami, uznał go za Mistrza Mistrzów, nic nadzwyczajnego. Kiedy jednak nastała noc, żaden z nich nie zmrużył oka. Altair obejmował drobniejsze ciało Kadara. Nagle wiedział, jak całować go tak, że tamtemu miękły kolana. Nagle wiedział, jak wbić palce w talię, aby pomiędzy gorącymi pocałunkami rozbrzmiał słodki jęk. Nagle wiedział, gdzie ukąsić jego szyje, aby ten przylgnął do niego. Nagle wiedział, jak ułożyć go na ziemi i pieścić, żeby stał się jęczącym, wzdychającym i wijącym się pod nim Kadarem. Kąsał jego nabrzmiałe wargi, ssał je, nawilżał językiem i znowu kąsał. Obejmował ustami wrażliwe kawałki skóry na szyi, przygryzał Jabłko Adama, powodując u młodszego charakterystyczny ruch biodrami. Altair krzyknął cicho, kiedy otarł się o jego pulsujący członek, boleśnie sterczący w spodniach. Jedną ręką rozpiął klamry zbroi, rozsupłał rzemienie trzymające naramienniki i odwiązał karminową przepaskę w talii. Czuł jak niecierpliwe dłonie Kadara, jego kochanka, robią to samo z jego szatami. Wkrótce, kiedy ich ciała były już nagie, Kadar pociągnął Altaira w dół i przylgnął do niego. Altair czuł drżące mięśnie chłopaka, słyszał raptowne oddechy, czuł gorąco od jego kołaczącego serca. Ich erekcje zetknęły się na co jęknęli razem, cicho.  
\- Altairze. - Wyszeptał Kadar, muskając spierzchłymi ustami jego małżowinę. - Proszę. - Wychrypiał.  
Altair zacisnął zęby i powieki, aby nie skończyć. Czuł jak chłopak rozchyla nogi, jak dłońmi sunie po jego łopatkach, drażniąc je nieco krótkimi paznokciami. Altair wygiął się w łuk i westchnął przeciągle. Kucnął miedzy nogami czarnowłosego, nawilżył swoje palce, a nimi swój członek. Wrócił nad Kadara chwilę później, kiedy jego członek znalazł odbyt chłopca. Syknęli, zacisnęli powieki i nabrali łapczywie powietrza. Altair czuł zaledwie na główce, jak ciasny był Kadar. Och, tak bardzo jego, tylko jego.  
\- Altair! - Wołany uniósł głowę. Malik stał nad nim, jak zwykle zdenerwowany. - Ruszaj wreszcie! Madża Adin nie będzie tu wieczność!  
\- Już, Dai.  
Kadar jednak nie poprzestawał na sennych marach. Przekraczał granice snów i wkraczał ponownie w świat żywych. Mężczyzna widział go pośród jego przyjaciół, którzy nie raz i nie dwa patrzyli na Altaira z wyrzutem. Siadywał na swoim zwyczajowym miejscu podczas posiłków. W nocy jednak nie udawał się do swojego byłego pokoju. Asasyn znajdował go w swojej sypialni, rozłożonego na wąskim, surowym sienniku z nogami podkurczonymi pod klatkę piersiową i rękoma leżącymi na wysokości mostka. Kiedy zamykał za sobą drzwi, Kadar uchylał powieki i kierował niebiańskie spojrzenie ku niemu. Nie były oczami śpiącej przed chwilą osoby. Raczej czekającego w ukryciu drapieżnika, mordercę. Uznałby, że chce go zabić, gdyby nie ten błysk w źrenicach, ten mały ognik, który sprawiał, że jego ciało mimo krzyku umysłu "ABSURD, ABSURD", ułożyło się obok drugiego, nieobecnego. Czuł jego nieistniejącą dłoń na swoim policzku, metafizyczne nogi splatające się z jego własnymi i zimne ciepło wciskające się w jego tors.  
\- Altairze. - Powiedział niemo, odsuwając się od Mistrza. - Kochasz mnie?  
\- Zawsze. - Wyszeptał w przestrzeń.  
\- Chodź ze mną. - Jego głos spadł o tonację, zgrubiał, zerotyzował. - Chodź, Orle.  
\- Chciałbym Kadarze, wierz mi.  
Altair czuł jak pod powiekami zbierają się łzy. Patrzył na jego migocząca postać, w oczy, które jako jedyne były prawdziwe i żywe. Jaśniały wściekłym błękitem, ciągnąc ku sobie, kokietując, pobudzając głód ciała, którego pokarm nie załagodzi. Przysunął się bliżej, ich usta złączyły się w nieprawdziwym pocałunku, gorejącym śmiercią.  
\- ALTAIR!!!  
Otworzył raptownie oczy patrząc wprost na zmartwioną twarz Al Mualima. Zaraz wyczuł, że nie jest na swoim sienniku, a w szpitalu.  
\- Mistrzu?  
\- Synu. - Powiedział czułym, acz twardym głosem. - Napędziłeś nam stracha.  
\- Co się stało?  
\- Wyglądałeś jakby ktoś wyssał z ciebie życie, Altairze.  
Kadar przyszedł go zabić, zemścić się za to co zrobił jemu i jego bratu. Wiedział, że zasłużył. Odwiedzał go, kokietował, pobudzał, podniecał szeptami pełnymi erotyzmu i miłości.  
\- Ułóż się ze mną na sienniku, Altairze. Daj mi sprawić ci przyjemność jakiej nikt nie zna. Daj mi sprawić, że zapomnisz o bólu i żalu. Niech nasze ciała się złączą, tak jak w twoim śnie. – Szeptał młody chłopak.  
W tym samym czasie Asasyn realizował swoją pokutę zabijając tych, którzy zagrażają pokojowi. Trzykrotnie odwiedził Malika, dwukrotnie się z nim kłócąc. Za trzecim razem, przed śmiercią dziewiątego, uzyskał wybaczenie, rozgrzeszenie, akt miłosierdzia.  
Malik stał za biurkiem i łzy ciekły mu spod zaciśniętych powiek. Ibn-La'Ahad instynktownie obszedł mebel i objął przyjaciela, brata. Ten na początku szarpał się, odmawiał czułości, jednak po chwili jego ramię zmęczyło się, znalazło miejsce na plecach Altaira. Płakał długo i obficie, a Orzeł uspokajająco głaskał jego plecy i głowę, jak młodszego brata.  
\- Na Allaha, robię z siebie idiotę. - Westchnął Malik.  
\- Skądże. Każdy ma prawo wyrzucić z siebie emocje.  
\- Zmieniłeś się. - Malik pozwolił bratu zetrzeć ze swoim zarumienionych policzków zimne łzy. Obrócił twarz tak, że cała dłoń Altaira, przylegała do niej. Asasyn patrzył jak ostatnie łzy spływają z jego ciemnych oczu. Poczuł nagle ręce na swoich plecach, które popchnęły go ku przodowi. Malik spojrzał na niego spod zmarszczonych brwi.  
Wybaczam.  
Altair wpił się w usta spetryfikowanego Malika.  
Wybaczam.  
Wsunął język w jego usta, kiedy ten chciał zaprotestować.  
Wybaczam.  
Pchnął go na blat biurka i oparł na nim swoje dłonie, przywierając biodrami do bioder Malika, na co ten westchnął w usta całującego.  
Wybaczam.  
Wtulił się w ciało Malika, ułożył twarz w zakłębieniu między szyją a barkiem i wdychał spokojnie zapach atramentu i pergaminu.  
Kochaj.  
Ustami potarł ciemną skórę i chwycił jej fragment między wargi.  
Kochaj.  
Po chwili ukąsił go zostawiając ślad, uniósł twarz wyżej, pocałował zaraz za uchem i poczuł jak dłoń Malika zaciska się na jego szacie.  
Kochaj.  
Odchylił swój tułów na tyle, aby móc zobaczyć twarz Malika. Ten natomiast odwrócił wzrok, zawstydzony. Altair pocałował jego policzek, palcami prawej dłoni objął jego brodę i skierował ku sobie.  
Kochaj.  
Pocałował go namiętnie, od razu rozchylając mu wargi i penetrując jego wnętrze.  
Malik szarpnął się, protestował, jednak uległ brutalnej wręcz pieszczocie. Przymknął powieki rozkoszując się bliskością tego, którego pragnął od lat. Nie dowierzał temu, co się działo. Ile razy musiał szukać ukojenia serca u kurtyzan z Ogrodu, aby tylko zapomnieć o miłości do Altaira i zawiści do ukochanego brata, Kadara. Po każdej takiej nocy brzydził się samym sobą i nienawidził się. Chciał nienawidzić tamtą dwójkę, ale byli mu zbyt bliscy, za bardzo ich kochał. Myślał, że skoro jeden zabił drugiego, znienawidzi ich oboje. Uważał, że tak się stało! Był pewien swego! Jednak skoro tylko poczuł usta starszego, miłość rozgorzała na nowo. Chwycił mocno poły szat Altaira i, przechyliwszy głowę, pogłębił pocałunek, który ranił ich wargi. Malik wsunął się na blat mebla i rozchylił nogi, pomiędzy którymi stanął Altair. Szata wierzchnia zsunęła się z jego ramion bez jego uwagi. Malik poczuł jak ukochany odchyla poły jego spodniej szaty, odkrywając jego ramiona, aby brutalnie wgryźć się w prawe, aż do przebicia skóry. Malik syknął przeciągle, jednak po chwili, czując jak Altair ssie jego ranę, odchylił głowę, aby tamten mógł więcej. Poczuł jak niemalże nieistniejący dotyk warg Altaira sunie ku górze, aby złożyć pocałunek za jego uchem, przegryźć płatek ucha. Dłonie Altaira poluzowały czarny pas na jego biodrach i odchyliły szatę Malika, pozostawiając go zaledwie w białej przepasce. Szata z cichym szelestem opadła na mebel.  
\- Altair. - Wyszeptał Malik, sunąc lewą dłonią po jego zbroi. Po chwili usłyszał jak ten zdejmuje zbroję i broń, odrzucając je na bok. Czarnowłosy ściągnął z niego szaty, szarpiąc. Altair zdjął przepaskę ze swoich bioder i z bioder Malika. Dai objął go w pasie, a ich erekcje potarły się o siebie. Malik odnalazł usta kochanka i składał na nich pocałunki, chciwy, rządny, głodny i spragniony jego.  
\- Malik. - Zadrżał na niski, sensualny głos Asasyna.  
Czuł jak przyciąga go do siebie, był już na samej krawędzi. Malik objął go w talii i karku i pozwolił się zanieść na siennik, rozchylić nogi, unieść biodra i spenetrować się. Wiedział, że Altair jest niecierpliwy i podniecony, więc zdziwiła go nagła czułość. Delikatne pocałunki na jego twarzy, kiedy wsuwał w niego pierwszy palec. Masowanie boków, kiedy wsuwał drugi i czułe słówka, wibrujące miłością i zaufaniem, kiedy w jego wnętrzu znalazł się trzeci palec. Syknął głośno i jęknął z bólu, kiedy zaczął nimi poruszać. Ścisnął w dłoni pościel i zagryzał wargi. Nagle poczuł coś dziwnego, coś sprawiającego, że jego mięśnie miękły, a oczy wywracały się na tył głowy. Krzyknął, wyginając się w lekki łuk, powstrzymując się ostatkiem woli przed wytryśnięciem. Altair uśmiechnął się zawadiacko i zatopił swój członek, nawilżony wyciekającą z niego spermą.  
\- Al... Ta... Ir. - Wyjęczał Malik, kiedy ten napierał na niego i nakrył swoim ciałem jego, drżące z emocji i doświadczeń.  
Wołany uciszył go namiętnym pocałunkiem. Mokre dźwięki rozniosły się po ciemnym biurze. Ich języki plątały się w przestrzeni między ustami. Dyszeli, drżeli na uczucie chłodnego powiewu od drzwi. Altair pchnął w Malika, który krzyknął tak, jak przed chwilą. Jego wizja przyciemniła się, jego oddech zatrzymał się w gardle.  
\- Ma...Lik. - Wychrypiał Altair, zaczynając rytmiczne ruchy w kochanku, który w odpowiedzi, niedbale pocałował jego nabrzmiałe wargi.  
Mistrz nie mógł uwierzyć w to, co robi. Jeszcze nie dawniej niż trzy miesiące temu chciał uprawiać seks z jego bratem, śnił o tym jeszcze poprzedniej nocy. A teraz zatapia się we wnętrzu starszego czując, że robi dobrze. Był przerażony i zdezorientowany uczuciem prawidłowości i ukontentowania w jego sercu. Patrzył na twarz podnieconego Malika, na zarumienione policzki, półprzymknięte oczy, których tęczówki zasnuła mgła ekstazy, rozczochrane włosy, rozchylone usta, pokąsaną szyję i raptownie unoszącą się klatkę piersiową. I czuł, że robi tak, jak powinien. Wykonując coraz to szybsze ruchy biodrami odchylił głowę ku tyłowi i jęknął, czując mięśnie kochanka zaciskające się na jego przyrodzeniu.  
\- Altair! Al...Ta...Ir!  
Zadrżał całym ciałem słysząc erotyczny, podniecony głos Malika, krzyczącego w chwili uniesienia, wytrysku. Poczuł gorącą ciecz na swoim brzuchu. Po chwili wykonał brutalny ruch biodrami ku przodowi, wchodząc w mężczyznę cały i dochodząc z głośnym, zwierzęcym krzykiem. Leżeli obok siebie z zamkniętymi oczyma, próbując ustabilizować serca i oddechy. Altair poczuł jak Malik chwyta jego dłoń. Otworzył oczy, napotykając te drugie, w których odbijał się blask świeczki z biurka. Uśmiechnął się i przysunąwszy się, przytulił Malika. Ucałował jego czoło i czubek głowy.  
\- Byłem pewien, że kochasz... Kadara. - Powiedział smutnym głosem.  
Altair milczał przez chwilę, kreśląc kółka i spirale na plecach byłego Asasyna.  
Wybaczam. Kochaj.  
\- Kochałem Kadara, ale teraz wydaje mi się, że to nie była ta miłość. - Czuł jak Malik unosi głowę. - Myślałem, że go pożądam, że pragnę jego ciała, ale... Te wszystkie sny, mary sprawiały, że czułem się nie swój i podjudzały mnie. Kiedy w końcu usłyszałem, że mi wybaczasz, coś... Coś wskoczyło na swoje miejsce i, wiem, że to głupio zabrzmi, ale poczułem jak Kadar popycha mnie ku tobie, prowadzi ku prawdzie. - Spojrzał w dół na zaskoczonego Malika.  
Pocałował go namiętnie, dłonią podrażnił ciemne sutki, a brunet jęknął mu w usta.  
\- Spojrzałem na ciebie, kiedy się kochaliśmy i wtedy zobaczyłem, że jestem gdzie chciałem być. - Brunet spuścił wzrok zawstydzony. 

_***_

_Desmond po raz kolejny nie mógł uwierzyć w to, co widzi. Ponownie czuł winę, zażenowanie i wstyd. Stał teraz naprzeciw osiemdziesięcioletniego Altaira, który patrzył na niego surowo, jak ojciec._  
\- Przepraszam, nie chciałem... - zaczął się tłumaczyć.  
\- Nie wybierasz tego, co pokazuje ci Więź. Nie przepraszaj. - Powiedział starzec. Desmond słyszał w jego głosie rozczulenie. - Żałuję tego, że taka noc nigdy się nie powtórzyła. Spotkałem Marię, którą myślałem, że kocham, i kiedy zaszła w ciążę z Sefem, Malik nigdy więcej na mnie nie spojrzał. - Łza spłynęła po zmarszczonym policzku. - Błagałem o wybaczenie. Na kolanach. Całowałem stopy, dłonie, jednak jego miłosierdzie dla mnie skończyło się tamtego dnia. Tego nie mógł mi wybaczyć. Wtedy urodził się Darim. Czułem się, czuję, jak skończony idiota. Nigdy nie uzyskałem rozgrzeszenia.  
\- Nie sądzę, by Malik umarł, nienawidząc cię.  
\- Tego nam nie wiadomo. Zginął, a mnie przy nim nie było. Najpierw jego brat, potem on, Sef i Maria. Wszyscy umarli z mojej winy; mojej pychy czy brawury. Po prostu głupoty. - Uniósł zapłakaną twarz na potomka. - Dlatego ty, Desmondzie, musisz unikać moich pomyłek. Niech moje życie, moje błędy wskażą ci właściwą ścieżkę.  
\- Dziękuję, Altairze. - Desmond zamknął oczy, spod których popłynęły łzy.  
Wybaczam.  
Desmond otworzył szeroko oczy, słysząc nieznany głos. Jednak ten już zniknął. Razem z Więzią. Spojrzał na śpiących przyjaciół. Uśmiechnął się po chwili i ułożył do snu, uspokojony.  
Wybaczam, nowicjuszu. 

**Author's Note:**

> Dziękuję za poświęcony czas.


End file.
